


Dallon Weekes is awesome and I love AU's

by wentzchester



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzchester/pseuds/wentzchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really love Dallon Weekes and I feel like he's underappreciated.</p><p>These will probably all be unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bookstore AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend Sadie who I love almost as much as Dallon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+Sadie+who+I+love+almost+as+much+as+Dallon).



> I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Height Difference fic.

You weren't short. Sure, you weren't exactly the tallest, but you weren't the shortest either. But apparently, the world wasn't made for anyone under six foot, so people like you just had to deal.

So yeah, the world sucked ass, especially when you were about to buy the anniversary edition of your favourite book, only to discover that it was sat prettily at the top of the bookshelf. You sighed. You grumbled to yourself while you contemplated climbing the shelf, when a voice spoke up from behind you. "Do you need some help?"

You turned, expecting to find yourself met at eye-level by this knight in shining armour, but instead found yourself staring at a well-sculpted chest, hidden beneath a grey button up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but if you needed help reaching a book, I'd be more than grateful to give you a hand." You nodded. This guy was tall, or maybe you were just very short and had been lying to yourself. No, definitely tall. You distracted yourself from looking at his face by continuing to think about his height. "This one, right?" he asked, pulling the exact copy off of the shelf and pulling you from your thoughts, which were definitely NOT about his face.  
"It's a great book. My favourite, actually."   
"No fucking way. Mine too. I'm (y/n)." you replied.  
He smiled."Well, (y/n), I'm Dallon. And it's a pleasure to meet you." He reached a hand out for you to shake, which you did.

You hadn't meant for it to happen, but you and Dallon had spent almost an hour talking about the book. You realised that you hadn't actually paid for it yet and you headed to the till together. He was buying a different book, one that you had also read. You and Dallon exited the shop. "Can I have your number? I'd love to talk some more." Dallon sounded nervous, so you smiled at him and pulled out a pen. You grabbed his hand and scribbled down your number. You suddenly felt a wave of confidence wash over you, so you stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. You walked away down the street, throwing a casual "Until next time, Dall" over your shoulder. You didn't turn around, and Dallon thanked every god that might exist that you didn't, because he had never blushed harder in his entire life.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Spence, get in here. Dallon got a girl's number." At this, Spencer rushed into the room. "No fucking way." Spencer said.  
"Better believe it. Our baby boy is getting laid." Brendon laughed at his own joke and patted a hand on Dallon's shoulder.   
"I fucking hate you" Dallon mumbled, and then he started smiling to himself.  
"Aw man, you're in deep." Spencer said, from across the room.  
"Shut up."


	2. Sleepless Nights (AKA Dallon is a cutie, as always)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this, you're in Panic!
> 
> I don't know either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I have no idea what I'm doing.
> 
> I just really love Dallon, okay!?

You turned over for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Your boyfriend Dallon snored softly, his arm draped over your waist. How was he asleep? You knew that you could use this time productively, even if your brain was almost dead. You headed to your couch to find where you’d left your guitar. You sat down and picked up the acoustic.

You had been trying to find the perfect notes in the right order for weeks now and it was starting to frustrate you. You thought this song would never get finished and it was the first one you had tried to write, the first one that could make it on to the album. The guitar was cold against your skin but felt warm in your hands. You plucked a few notes that you had tried before, but they still sounded wrong. You groaned. This was getting ridiculous. “(Y/N)? What are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?"

Dallon stood in the doorway, his tall frame almost allowing him to touch the ceiling. His hair was ruffled slightly and his voice was thick from sleep. “Dall, I have to get this done.” you replied. “I know, but you’re working yourself to death, babe. You need to sleep.“ 

Dallon was always looking out for you, even before you were dating. When you were asked by Brendon to play guitar on tour with them, you agreed and Dallon never really let you leave his side. Especially when you officially joined Panic and the two of you got together. But you didn’t mind, not one bit. “I tried. This is really bugging me. ” you said. He smiled at you. “You’ll get it eventually. Don’t worry. Right now though, you need to sleep. For me.“ You looked up at him. “Dammit, Weekes. Every time. How can someone so tall have such convincing puppy dog eyes?” You asked him, placing your guitar down gently and standing to join him. “I have no idea. Trust me.“


	3. Coffee Shop AU (In which Dallon is an asshole, but also not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height Difference AU
> 
> "We're both baristas and sometimes I have trouble reaching for things and I show up to work one day to find a personalised stool with hearts and my name on it and i hATE YOU but also thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know.
> 
> (Y/F/C) = Your favourite colour.

You sighed at the customer's order. Internally of course, that would be rude. "Dall." you groaned. "A little busy, (Y/N)." He replied, while balancing about six cups between his two giant hands. You groaned again. He was 6'4", you were 5'2". You struggled to reach most items on the shelf, and you would have just left them out on the side if there had been enough room. Dallon always had to get the fancy winter specialty shit, from the top shelf. "Give me a minute, sir." you said to the customer.

You turned to face the shelf. You jumped as high as you could, with your arm stretched as far as it would go. You grabbed the bottle, but it slipped from your grasp, almost hitting the floor, but you caught it just in time. "Nice catch." the customer said. "Thanks." you breathed.

The next day it was Dallon's turn to open up. You walked in a few minutes before your shift started. You went behind the counter, smiling to Dallon who was mopping the floor. Something caught your eye as you pulled your apron on. A stool, with your name written on it in (Y/F/C) Sharpie, surrounded by hearts. A note was taped to it: _(Y/N), Christmas is real soon and more people are going to want festive drinks. So I figured you might need a little help, instead of risking it every day. Happy EARLY Christmas. Dallon. xxx_

You looked over at him and noticed he was blushing profusely. You had an idea. You picked up the stool and walked over to him. He looked up at you as you set it down next to him. You climbed on it, using his shoulders for support. You were now about a head taller than him. You bent down a little and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." you whispered.

He smiled at you for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, when you were closing up, you were cleaning the top shelf. You felt two arms snake around your waist. Then he picked you up from the stool and set you on the floor, the both of you laughing. And then he stopped laughing. And kissed you.


	4. Height Difference and High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are very tall and I am very short so you run into me all the time and honestly this is getting ridiculous."
> 
> I changed the ending a little and I made this into a high school AU because I can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dallon is awkward and Brendon's an asshole.

You were short. Like really. But in high school that was okay, because some people hadn't started growing yet. Except for that one kid. The lanky one with the dorky jumpers and the dorky glasses and dorky hair. Yeah, he was dorky. But also really cute. And fucking huge. So he ran into you all the time, literally. The first time was an accident and you had both blushed profusely and stuttered your apologies. But all the times after that, you looked forward to it. 

When you walked around corners and bumped straight into him and then you'd throw well-meaning insults at each other. Your favourite exchange was "Get your head out of the clouds and focus on walking." Followed by "Sorry? What was that? I can't hear you from down there." And one time you could've sworn that he'd crossed the corridor specifically to walk into you.

The next time you walked into him was certainly different. You rounded a corner and ended up face first in his chest, again. He fell to the floor. "Oh my god! Are you okay?! I am so sorry." You said hurriedly. He smiled and nodded. "I guess I've fallen for you." He said whilst getting up from the floor. You blushed. "Sorry, Brendon said that would be a good idea. I'm so sor-" You cut him off by placing a kiss to his lips. He seemed just as surprised as you.

As you pulled away, you heard someone say "Told you it would work Spence. You owe me 10 bucks."


	5. Meeting in an Emergency Room at 3am AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dallon in an emergency room at ass o'clock in the morning.
> 
> Brendon is still an asshole.

You had been sat in the emergency room waiting area for a little over three hours. Your idiot brother had broken his hand after he was convinced he could do an handstand on the bar. He probably wouldn’t have been able to do it sober anyway. But here you were, at stupid o'clock in the morning, waiting for your brother.  
“Who are you waiting for? “ You turned your head to face the stranger, a tall man with dark, messy hair and blue eyes. “My brother. Tried to do a handstand on the bar whilst completely pissed. Broke his hand.” You replied. “Not bad. My friend Brendon tried to do a back flip off of his roof into his pool. Whilst also pissed. I think he’s broken an ankle. I’m Dallon, by the way.“ You nodded at the stranger. “I’m (Y/N).” You shook his outstretched hand.  
“I think I saw a Starbucks down the street, do you want me to grab you something? “ You nodded and said “Just black, thanks.” Dallon stood and said “If the doctor comes out with a small, brown haired guy, its Brendon. Just sit with him til I get back.“ “Of course.” You replied.  
And lo and behold, the doctor did come out with Brendon, about thirty seconds after Dallon left. The doctor called out Dallon’s name twice before you said “He just left. He’ll be back, though.“ The doctor eyed you suspiciously until Brendon piped up. “I can sit with her til Dall gets back.” He was clearly still drunk and as he sat down next to you, the doctor gave you a look that said ‘good luck’. You introduced yourself and he nodded. It appeared he couldn't remember his own name.  
“Where’s Dall?“ Brendon asked, looking you up and down. “He went to get coffee.” You answered. Brendon hummed in satisfaction and seemed calm. “You’re cute. I bet Dall likes you.“ You blushed. “I would kind of hope so, I think he’s cute too. Don’t tell him I said that.” Brendon nodded solemnly.  
But as soon as Dallon returned, Brendon practically yelled “(Y/N) LIKES YOU! SHE THINKS YOU’RE CUTE!!“ Dallon seemed to ignore him and handed you the coffee. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like “Please don’t be lying.” Dallon grabbed Brendon and gave you his thanks. “Wait.“ You shouted.  
You stood up and ran over to Dallon. You pressed a kiss to his cheek and he blushed. “In case you didn’t notice, I wrote my number on your cup.” He said quietly. You smiled at him. Then Brendon shouted “Dallon’s gonna get laid.“ Dallon just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Brendon just giggled.


	6. Dallon Is Sweet But Your Roommate Is An Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and the whole shelf's worth of cereal fell on top of you, here let me help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to one of my best friends, Charlotte, who is a total ass, but I love her anyway.

_SCREW_ HER. You thought. Your roommate, Charlotte, was sick and had given you a list of groceries to buy. And of course she was difficult. Only specific items. Not just _any_ cereal, no, her _favourite_. Lucky Charms. Like, seriously, is she four?

 

As you walked down the cereal aisle, you looked for the  _specific_   box, and found that they were sat on the very top shelf. "You've got to be kidding me." You said to no one in particular. As you stood in front of the shelf, you turned your head to see if anyone was watching. The aisle was deserted, luckily. You put one foot on the shelf in front of you and a hand on the shelf above your head. You pushed yourself up on your leg and reached your arm up. You heard the shelf creak and then felt it give way beneath you.

 

You tumbled toward the ground and hit it with a thud. You were then completely submerged by cereal boxes. "Fuck" you whispered. Then, suddenly, boxes started to shift above you. "Are you alright?" You heard a voice ask. You groaned in reply. "Here, take my hand." And as if on cue, a huge hand came into view. You took took it and it's owner hauled you upwards with a surprising amount of strength. As you stood, you saw who had saved you. A tall man with a strong-set jaw and broad shoulders. He had bright blue eyes, hidden behind glasses and underneath a mess of dark hair. You stopped staring at his face long enough to notice a name badge. 'Dallon'. Well, shit. If he worked here, you'd get banned for sure.

 

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Fine" you grumbled in response. "I saw what you did. It was certainly a unique way of doing it, that's for sure." He said. You blushed. He'd seen you make a complete ass of yourself. "I was - uh  - trying to get Lucky Charms." You said. "Good choice." He replied, bending down to pick up a box off of the pile. You smiled your thanks.

 

"You know, I'll keep quiet if you give me your number." He said. "That is the easiest deal I have ever had to make." And you scrawled your number onto his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such trash.
> 
> Like, what do you even expect from this?


	7. This time around Brendon is still an asshole, but so is Spencer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend and my best friend think we'd be really cute together and keep trying to set us up I am so sorry

"But Spencer, I don't-" You started, but were cut off. "No, (Y/N), I think you'd really like him. You'd look so good together. Meet him at least? Please." Spencer Smith. Your best friend since birth. Even though you'd known him forever, he could still get you to do almost anything. "Fine. I'll go. When is it?" You asked. "Ten minutes from now." He answered. You sighed.

You arrived at this frat-like party that Spencer had dragged you to, with the information that this guy was tall and that Spencer was going to get drinks. He'd left you standing in the doorway, so you headed down the crowded hall. You found Spencer talking to a brown haired guy in glasses and a tall- fuck.. "Spencer!" You shouted over the music. "(Y/N)! This is Brendon!" He pointed to the shorter of the pair. "And this is Dallon! The one I was telling you about!" You smiled at Dallon. And then shot the dirtiest look you could at Spencer. He didn't seem to notice. "Come with me." You said to Dallon. He stared back wide eyed but followed you anyway.

When the two of you got outside, you rushed to speak before he could. "I am so sorry about Spencer." Dallon just shook his head. "Brendon's worse. The last person he tried to set me up with was married. At least you're cute though." You could feel the blush rising from your neck to your cheeks and ducked your head in a desperate attempt to hide it. "I'm sorry, that was way too forward, we just met. I wo-" Dallon began to apologise, but you cut him off with a hand. "You're pretty cute yourself." You said, and Dallon smiled sweetly in response. "I hate to say it but I think Spencer and Brendon were right." Dallon said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "I like you, and Brendon said I would. Would you like to come and get coffee with me. Parties aren't exactly my scene." You linked your arm with his. "I thought you'd never ask. Lead the way."

You received a text from Spencer about an hour later asking where you were. You replied with a simple smiley face. In response, you got an 'oh', which was quickly followed by 'use protection'. Sometimes you questioned why you were even friends with Spencer.


End file.
